


At the End

by tetsubinatu



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsubinatu/pseuds/tetsubinatu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here they stand at the end of the world. (Winning drabble from merlin_ldws Round 1.9)</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the End

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written for the Merlin_ldws competition in 2010. It won its week. The prompt was Arthur and Morgana, Sibling Rivalry

Here they stand at the end of the world. Behind them he hears the clang and clamour of men fighting desperately for their lives.

"Still relying on Merlin to do your dirty work?" she sneers. "He won't be coming this time."

"Still relying on Morgause to do your thinking?" he pants. "I never took you for a lapdog, Morgana."

One step brings her close enough to touch. Her hair coils dark and beautiful down her back. His fringe drips with sweat. He could never hurt her. He doesn't understand how it came to this.

"She's my _sister_!" Morgana hisses.

"You're _my_ sister!" The words break from him unbidden. "Where was _she_ when you cried because Colm said you could never be a knight? Where was _she_ when you slapped Isolda's face for telling the whole court that I was a bad kisser? Where..."

"She was in _exile_!" Morgana spits. "Because of _your_ father!"

"He loved you until his death, Morgana," Arthur says, because she needs to know.

It is without surprise that he feels the sword pierce him from behind. Mordred is never far from Morgana and this moment has long been prophesied. Above him, Morgana's face is a rictus of horror.

"I love you still," he tries to say, but the words bubble and froth with blood.

As the world draws in to a pinpoint of light he thinks perhaps she might have called him an arrogant, blind fool, but her arms around him bely the harsh words. He has cheated death for a long time now and he is tired. It is not so bad to rest at last in the trembling arms of his sister.


End file.
